Video monitoring technologies are widely used, in home security and video conferencing. In order to meet people's needs, video conferencing requires smart steering of monitoring camera lenses and clearer shooting of a picture. However, in existing video conferencing systems, zoom magnification of the monitoring camera lenses cannot be automatically adjusted for different persons, while a controlling mode for the lens steering is not adapted to deaf-mute sign language and to device display.